Another Desendant's Story
by Rinoa-san
Summary: How is it when everything you know and love is taken from underneath your feet? When you find out that you hold the key to your own destined future and start to unravel a mysterious past that took place thousands of years ago. What will you choose, will y
1. Chapter 1

Ceres:

Celestial Legend

Jenifer rushed to class. She was late and she knew it.

"Oh man! I can't believe that I'm late again." She thought running through the halls.

"Glad to see you could join us today, Miss. Amicitia. Please take your seat and I'll see you after class"

"Yes, Sensei." She whispered with her head hung.

Then she took her seat.

"Late again?" Someone asked.

"Wonder what she does." Another person said.

Jenifer sat down next to a boy and began taking notes.

"Late again, Amicitia?" the boy asked. "What's your excuse today?"

"I had a few extra things to take care of this morning. It seems like my mornings just keep getting busier and busier." She replied.

"Jenifer, since you seemed to enjoy talking so much, please read."

Blushing slightly, she stood and began to read.

"Together forever is what we said. Without a doubt; without hesitation. You told me you would love me as long as stars shone down from the heavens. Your tender embrace. Your longing kiss. Even your sweet fragrance told of nothing, but our love. How is it something so sweet and wonderful as our strong, long lasting bond vanishes as if it had never existed with just one word?"

"Very good. Now please pay attention."

She nodded and sat down.

"Thanks a lot, Aogiri." She mumbled to the boy beside her.

"Me? I didn't do anything."

He smiled. He knew she was only joking and was sorry for getting her into trouble. She smiled back. How could she not? After all, Yuhi was really her only friend. She still remembered when they first met.

It had been the year before. She was sitting quietly waiting for the teacher to begin. It was a cooking class. Although she never would say it, she was one of the best in the class. That day the teacher said there would be a cook off. Jenifer stayed in round after round until it was down to the last two students.

"Alright then, Aogiri and Amicitia are the last two standing." The teacher said. "Now the last dish, it is extremely hard. You will be making…Angel Wings(A Hungarian pastry)!"

Jen was a bit skeptical. She wasn't sure if she could pull it off without even knowing what its suppose to look like. The teacher gave them each a recipe and told them to begin. She went straight to work, following the recipe exactly. Before she knew it, the teacher called time and came to sample the Angel Wings.

"It's a tie!" she exclaimed.

The teacher dismissed the class and Jenifer's opponent came over to her.

"Good job today." He said. "My name's Yuhi."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you." She replied softly. "My name's Jenifer."

Slowly, little by little, Yuhi became her best friend. When they were assigned to be partners for a project, Jen met Yuhi's sister-in-law Suzumi and Mrs. Q. Not long after, her mother grew extremely ill. She had to take on all of her mother's responsibilities and it made attending school quite difficult. Jenifer didn't come to school for a while after her mother became ill. She had even thought of dropping out of school. When Jenifer thought of that, she decided that Yuhi had the right to know. She walked to his house trying to think of the best way to explain everything. When she saw his face in his doorway looking at her with concern and relief, she cried. Through her tears, she told him everything. He kept her in a tight embrace and let her cry. Then he convinced her not to quit school. That brought her up to today. Yuhi teased her, but she knew that he really cared.

Class ended and she made her way to her next class.

"Hey Jen!"

"Hey Yuhi!" She replied turning around.

"Wanna stop by the house after school? Suzumi would be thrilled to see you again."

"Sure. I might not be able to stay long though."

"That's okay."

"Alright. See you after school."

The day seemed to fly by after that. She always had fun and felt welcomed at Yuhi's home. Finally, the final bell rang and Jenifer was about to go meet Yuhi when the teacher from that morning stopped her.

"There you are, Amicitia. Did you forget that I asked to see you after class?"

"Sorry Sensei."

"You need to start being on time. I don't know why you are constantly tardy, but you need to start getting to class on time or it will hurt you."

"I'll try and do better Sensei."

Then Jenifer ran to catch Yuhi."

"What took you so long?" He asked as they began to walk.

"Sorry. I had another talk about tardiness to listen to." She said and let out a sigh. "What more can I do? Maybe I should drop…"

"Don't even think about it, Jen." Yuhi interrupted. "It's like I told you before. You can't quit school just to take care of your mother. You're gonna need to do something after she gets better."

"I know, I know. It's just getting really hard."

"Don't worry. You'll pull through. I know you will. If you ever you ever need help remember, Suzumi and I are always there for you."

"Thanks, Yuhi."

"No problem."

As they continued to walk, they talked about random things. School, people, weekend plans… nothing unusual. Eventually, they reached Yuhi's house.

"Hi Jenifer." Suzumi greeted her. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Suzumi."

"What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Q said right in her face.

Normally, this would scare most people, but Jen never seemed to mind.

"Hello, Mrs. Q. How have been?"

"Fine. Thanks for asking."

"How is it she never fazes you?" Yuhi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe everyone else just over reacts."

"Over reacts?" Yuhi thought "One or two people getting creepied out is over reacting. When everyone else but Jen gets creepped out, that's not over reacting. Oh well. That's just Jen I guess." Then he said "I'm gonna go make a snack."

Then he headed for the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's sit down and chat for a while." Suzumi said leading the way to the living room.

Jenifer followed and sat down next to Suzumi on the couch.

"How's school going?"

"You know me, straight A's. Just a little tardy."

"Maybe could tutor Yuhi." His sister-in-law joked.

They both laughed.

"How's your mother doing?"

Jenifer fell quiet a moment.

"Her…condition hasn't improved. I'm doing everything I can for her. I won't give up. I just know that if I do a really good job caring for her, she'll get well again."

"Try not to push yourself too hard, Jen. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"It does seem hard to get to school on time. I've considered dropping out more than once. Yuhi would never let me though. I'm going to keep trying no matter what. Don't worry about me, Suzumi. Everything's gonna turn out fine."

Jenifer smiled and Suzumi returned it.

"I hope your right, Jenifer. I just hope you're not expecting too much of yourself." Suzumi thought.

Jenifer glanced at her watched and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry I have to cut my visit short. I have to get my Mom her dinner. Good nutrition helps you stay healthy, you know. I'll see you later. Tell Yuhi bye for me."

With that she left. Little did she know that Yuhi had heard the whole thing.

"Jen you really need to take it easy." He thought and went to prepare dinner.

"Mom, I'm home. Sorry I'm late. I'll start dinner now." Jenifer called.

She went to the kitchen and made dinner. She placed the food on a tray and carried it to her mother's room.

"Mom dinner's ready." She said walking in. "It's one of your…"

There was silence.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"Mom?"

Still no answer.

Mater?!(Latin for mother)"

Jen dropped the tray of food. It fell with a loud smash.

"Mater!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There will be Latin in the up coming parts. I will try and put in translations. If I don't, please feel free to contact me and let me know.  
**

* * *

Jenifer ran to her mother's side. 

"Mom wake up." She said shaking her. "Come on, Mom. Please. Mater si vis. I'm using Latin. Please wake up. Mater…Mom."

She sat there a moment unable to control her shaking. She finally stood and called an ambulance. When they arrived, the doctors sadly told here what she was afraid of. Jenifer's mother was dead. She silently closed the door behind the men who carried her mother. She went into the now empty room. She sat down and pulled her knees close. There she stayed almost as if she was a statue. A crying statue.

* * *

Yuhi went to school and Jenifer never showed up. This continued for days and he began to get worried. The next day, Aya started attending Yuhi's school. After school, he went to Jen's house.

"Jen?" He called opening the door. "Jen are you home? It's me, Yuhi."

No answer. He walked in and began walking around slowly. It looked as if nobody had cooked or cleaned in days. He remembered some rumors he had heard around in school.

"Amicitia's a drop out? No way!"

"I heard she's on the run for murder."

"Creepy."

"Those idiots don't know anything." He reminded himself.

Jenifer heard Yuhi calling, but it seemed very distant. She had been sitting in her mother's room since they took her away. She hadn't eaten and cried herself to sleep.

"Jenifer!" Yuhi called out again.

He was beginning to panic.

"Come on. This isn't funny."

Then he came to Mrs. Amicitia's room. He slowly opened the door and looked in.

"Jen?" he asked softly.

She lifted her head. The first time she had moved in days.

"Yuhi?"

Her voice was weak and hoarse. Just seeing him again brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes. He slowly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been? You haven't been in school…"

He paused.

"Are you alright, Jen? You look terrible."

She didn't answer.

"Where's your Mom?"

"She…she…" She said so soft Yuhi had to strain to hear her.

Jenifer then lost control.

"She's dead! I came home and she was dead! I used Latin and she didn't respond. She's gone! Mater mihi absent!"

She cried. Yuhi didn't know what to do or say. He pulled Jenifer into a warm, tight hug.

"Jen…I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say. Facit nihil rationis. Ego semper pro mea bene curo."

"Jenifer, you're using Latin. I don't understand."

"I said it makes no sense. I always took care of my Mom. Why? Why did she have to die?"

"Jenifer, try and calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

"You're right." She said forcing herself to calm down. "I've been like this long enough."

"How long exactly?"

"Since I went to your house."

"Jenifer…!" He began then his cell phone went off.

He reluctantly answered it. It was Suzumi. She told him about Aya going to her house and had yet to come out.

"But Suzumi…" Yuhi began and looked down at Jenifer.

"Its okay, Yuhi." She whispered and forced a smile. "I'll be okay."

He looked Jen in the eye and studied her a moment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. "I promise."

Then he reluctantly left. She quietly stood up and walked out into her house. It seemed strangely quiet and empty now. Then her phone rang.

"Hello, Amicitia residence." She said in her normal voice.

"Hey girl! Good to hear you're feeling better. Listen I need you to work tomorrow." Came a female voice.

"What time?"

"About six."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow."

Then she hung up and let out a sigh.

"Guess its back to work for me." She thought.

Jen looked around and saw how dirty everything was. She threw herself into cleaning. While dusting the coffee table, she fell asleep, exhausted. Later on, Yuhi came back and found her asleep. He carefully put her in bed and went home. The next morning, she woke up and found herself in bed. She wasn't sure how she got there, but it didn't stop her from getting up and start cleaning where she left off. She was so into her work, she barely noticed when Yuhi came in.

"Take it easy. When was the last time you ate?"

That caught her off guard and she turned around so fast, Yuhi almost fell over.

"Yuhi don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. You still need to answer my question. When was the last time you ate?"

"A while ago." Jen replied averting her eyes.

"How long was that?" Yuhi pushed her.

"The last time I was at school."

"Jenifer Amo Amicitia! That's it. I'm making you something to eat right now and you're eating it."

He headed for the kitchen.

"Don't bother, Yuhi. I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. I'll force you to eat. You can't just starve yourself."

She didn't answer, but went back to cleaning. Soon Yuhi returned with a tray of food.

"Come on, Jen. Chow down."

"I'm not hungry." She said without looking up from the carpet she was scrubbing.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Jenifer. Now come eat."

She continued to clean. A hand was then placed over her hand and forced her to stop cleaning.

"Jen come on. You've got to eat something.."

"I'm not hungry."

He slowly pulled her away from cleaning. He sat her in front of the food and she still didn't eat.

"Jen I'll feed you if I have to."

"I'm not hungry."

Yuhi picked up a spoonful of food and put it up to her mouth.

"Eat it."

She stubbornly turned away. Yuhi grabbed her and held her down.

"You are going to eat this." He said.

"I'm not hungry."

She began to struggle against his grip.

"Yuhi let g…" She began then he shoved the food in her mouth.

"You're not leaving until you've eaten all of it."

She swallowed.

"Fine. Now let go."

"Not until you eat."

"Yuhi!"

He shoved another bite into her mouth. This continued until the tray of food was empty.

"Happy? I ate everything." Jenifer said after she swallowed the last bite.

"You're not going to starve yourself with me around." He said releasing her.

She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She said jumping up.

"Late for what?"

"I have work today."

"Maybe I'll stop by."

"You wouldn't even recognize me."

"Then I'll defiantly be coming."

"Fine. See you there."

"Where?"

Jenifer wrote down the address, gave it to Yuhi, and practically shooed him out.

"What's the rush?"

"I have to get ready."

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

Jen went and took a shower. She got out and dressed in a knee length, form fitting, dark blue dress. (tank top with a v-neck for the top) She replaced her glasses with contacts changing her sapphire blue eyes into a shocking green. She pulled her chestnut brown hair into a messy bun. She glanced at herself in the mirror and left. She arrived back stage shortly afterwards. She began quickly searching for her boss.

"Venus, there you are! I didn't think you were coming." Her boss said.

"Sorry. Something came up."

"You're on in five. Good luck."

Jenifer took a seat and had a glass of water. She wasn't paid much, but it was something.

"Venus, you're up!" someone called.

She got up and stood on the edge of the stage just out of sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen the amazing vocalist you've been waiting for. Please welcome the amazing, Venus!"

She took a deep breath and walked out on the stage. She looked out in the audience and smiled.

"The first song is dedicated to a very good friend of mine who always picks me up when I'm down. Please enjoy 'Imagine me with out'."

She nodded and the music began. She closed her eyes and absorbed the music. She opened them, took a deep breath, and began.

"As long as stars shine down from heaven and the rivers run into the sea 'til the end of time forever you're the only love I'll need. In my life you're all that matters in my eyes the only truth I see. When my hopes and dreams have shattered, you're the one that's there for me. When I found you I was blessed and I will never leave you I need you. Imagine me with out you. I'd be lost and so confused. I wouldn't last a day I'd be afraid without you there to see me through. Imagine me without you Lord you know it's just impossible because of you its all brand new. My life is now worth while. I can't imagine me without you."

Her eyes fell upon Yuhi in the audience.

"When you caught me I was fallin' your love lifted me back on my feet. It was like you heard me callin' and you rushed to set me free. When I found you I was blessed and I will never leave you I need you. Imagine me without you. I'd be lost and so confused. I wouldn't last a day I'd be afraid without you there to see me through. Imagine me without you Lord you know it's just impossible because of you its all brand new. My life is now worth while. I can't imagine me without you."

There was a music break.

"Yuhi, thank you." She thought then the break ended.

"When I found you I was blessed and I will never leave you, I need you. Oh. (Imagine me with out you. I'd be lost and so confused.) I would be lost and so confused I wouldn't last a day without you there to see me through. ( Imagine me without you) Oh (Lord you know it's just) impossible, because of you its all brand new. My life is now worth while. I can't imagine me. (Imagine me.) I can't imagine me…without you. Oh."

Everyone stood and applauded.

"Thank you. Now for my next song…"

This continued for the next hour. Yuhi sat there listening.

"I wonder where Jenifer is." He thought.

"Have a good evening." The performer said and walked off stage.

In about five minutes, she walked over to Yuhi.

"Hi, Yuhi."

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me, Jenifer."

"No way!" he shouted.

"Shh."

"I had no idea you could sing like that."

"I guess that means you liked it." Jen said sitting down.

"Why didn't you come to school?" He asked turning serious.

Jen looked at her hands and didn't reply.

"You could have at least called. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you. After…after my mom died, I didn't…feel the need to do anything…not even live."

"Jen you can't think like that."

"Why not? Why can't I think like that, Yuhi? I've lost everything!"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"That's not true. You've still got me and Suzumi."

There was silence.

"I'm going to drop out of school."

"Je…"

"There's no since in going anymore."

"What about Mark?"

Mark was Jenifer's 8 year old brother. The past few days he had been surviving on cereal. She had heard him call, but could never find the strength to move. She would even listen to him cry at night and couldn't do anything.

"That's why I have to drop out. It was hard enough taking care of him and my Mom with school. I haven't been a good sister the past few days. Now I have to take responsibility. I'll get a full-time job and stay home where I'm needed."

"Jenifer, you can't drop out!"

"Why not? Isn't it my choice? Yuhi, I can't do it anymore! I'm through trying!"

She stood up and began to run for the door.

"Jen wait!" Yuhi called following her.

She didn't stop or slow. She kept running down the street. Then someone grabbed her.

"Let go!" she screamed.

The person pulled her close.

"I don't think so cutie." The guy said. "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing running down these streets at n…"

"Let go of her." A familiar voice growled.

The strange man let go of her and she took a few steps away then turned to see Yuhi with his chopsticks at the back of her attacker's neck.

"Now leave." Yuhi said releasing the man who did as he was told.

Then Yuhi turned to Jen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She suddenly began to feel warm and dizzy. She collapsed.

"Jenifer!" he cried.

* * *

**Author's note: Here is a glossary of Latin in this part.**

_**Mater si vis: Mother, please.**_

_**Mater mihi absent: My mother is gone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

She suddenly began to feel warm and dizzy. She collapsed.

"Jenifer!" he cried.

He ran and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in a rush.

She nodded and tried to sit up. She fell back into Yuhi's arms, her strength gone. She then felt a cool hand on her forehead.

"Jen you're burning up!"

"I'm fine." She whispered.

He ignored her and grabbed his cell phone.

"Suzumi? I'm bringing Jenifer over." He said.

"Why? What happened?" Suzumi asked.

"She collapsed and is burning up. I think she's getting sick. Send a driver to…"

"Yuhi, I'm fine" Jen said.

He ignored her, told Suzumi the address and hung up.

"I'm fine Yuhi. You don't need to take care of me."

"Jen, I'm not going to argue with you. You're coming to my place and that's final. Mark can come too."

"But…"

"No arguing."

She knew it was the end of the discussion. He picked her up (bridal style) when the car showed up and got in. She fell asleep shortly after.

"Jen, you need to take it easy." He thought. "I know you can pull through this. I just know it."

They stopped and picked up Mark on the way to Yuhi's house.

"What's wrong with her?" Mark asked worriedly when he saw his sister.

"She just tired." Yuhi said smiling.

Mark looked similar to his sister. He had the same chestnut brown hair, but instead of sapphire blue eyes, his were blue-green.

"Where are we going?" Jen's little brother asked.

"To my house. You guys are going to spend the night."

"Okay."

Soon they arrived at the Aogiri's house. Yuhi carefully carried Jenifer in and laid her down. He showed Mark where to sleep, then went and talked to Suzumi.

"What's she been up to lately?" Suzumi asked.

"Her mom died." Yuhi whispered.

"That must have crushed her."

"She stayed in her mom's room for days without eating. I had to force her to eat. She also has a job. She sings under a false name and wears contacts. She said she's dropping out of school for Mark."

"Convince her not to drop out. You did it before."

"She won't even listen. She said she's done trying."

There was a pause.

"What do we do now, Suzumi? She won't listen to us. We can't just let her drop out."

"Let's make sure she's well first. Then we can try and talk reason into her."

"I hope she listens."

The next morning, Jen slowly opened her eyes. Realizing she wasn't in her own home, she sat straight up and looked around. She placed a hand on her head and the other behind to hold her up.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered to herself. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned abruptly and saw Yuhi holding a tray of food.

"Yuhi? Wha…"

"Lay down. You still have a slight fever." He said pushing her gently back down. "Now you need to eat. Please don't fight me this time."

"Yuhi, I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Eat. It's the only way you'll get better. You really had Mark worried."

"Mark?!" Jen said sitting up again. "Where is he? How is he?"

"Calm down. He went to school." He told her pushing her back down again. "Now eat."

"I need to get home."

She tried getting up, but Yuhi's arm stopped her.

"You're sick. I'm not letting you leave until you're well."

"Yuhi, I…"

He put some food in her mouth. She saw there was no point in fighting him and ate.

"At least she's stopped fighting." He thought.

After she ate, Yuhi left for school leaving her alone. She sighed and rolled on her side. The last time she had stayed in bed like this was when her mother was still alive and well. Just thinking about her brought tears to Jenifer's eyes.

Mrs. Amicitia was like no one else. Jenifer was often told she looked like her mother. Her mother was kind and loving. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with pride and excitement every time her children used Latin. Mrs. Amicitia loved Latin. Also, most of the family heritage was written in Latin. She said that it was written in Latin to keep strangers from knowing family secrets. It was always passed down through the family by the parents teaching their children Latin. Since before Jen could remember, she was always taught Latin. That's why when her mother didn't respond to Latin, it was a shock and she knew that her mom was dead. It was horrible seeing her usually energetic mother motionless and her chestnut brown hair usually in a neat braid, askew. Tears began to flow silently from Jenifer's eyes. She could still remember clearly the summer before her mom got sick.

Jenifer and her mom sat on a cliff looking out over the beach. Mrs. Amicitia was gently braiding her daughter's long hair. At the end of the braid, she (Jen's Mother) gently tied a rose.

"Gratias tibi, Mom." Jen said leaning back.

"I can't believe my prava puella is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were trying to say mater."

"Well, I do have the best teacher."

Jenifer's mother smiled. Then she began to sing.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?"

Jen smiled and joined her mother's song.

"Would you tremble it I touched your lips? Would you lie? Oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight. I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."

"Mom, you will always be my hero."

"And you are my little hero."

They hugged.

Jen felt the tears run down her cheeks slowly soaking the pillow.

"Semper memoria tenebo, mater. Semper." She whispered as sleep took over.

The next few days, Jenifer and Mark stayed with Yuhi getting well. Finally, they let her go home. Jen, Mark, and Yuhi drove to her house.

"See you at school tomorrow." Yuhi said as he left.

"I'm not going."

Yuhi looked back once, the disappointment clear on his face, then left.

"Jenifer, I will get you to school one way or another." He thought. "I won't let you throw everything away."

The next morning, Jenifer got up and took a shower. She then put on her house coat and got Mark ready for school. Shortly after her little brother left, there was a knock on the door. She went and answered the door.

"Ready for school, Jen?" Yuhi asked.

"Yuhi, what are you doing?" Jen asked.

"I'm here to take you to school."

"I told you, I'm dropping out of school. I'm needed here. I have to clean the house."

"The house you've already scrubbed spotless?"

"That's not true. I haven't touched my mom's room yet."

"Come on. You're coming to school."

He began pushing her to her room.

"Yuhi knock it off."

"You are going to school."

He pushed Jen into her room and shut the door.

"You're not coming out until you're ready for school." He said.

"Yuhi Aogiri let me out!" She shouted.

"Not until you're ready for school."

"Argh!" She said in annoyance.

Realizing she had no choice, Jenifer got dressed and quickly braided her wet hair.

"I'm ready. Now let me out."

Like magic, the door opened.

"'Bout time. Now let's go."

Yuhi grabbed her arm and pulled her to the waiting car.

"Your bag is already in the car."

"You planned this, didn't you?"

He gave her an innocent expression and they were off towards school. School seemed to go pretty quickly. At lunch, Yuhi brought a girl over to you.

"Jen, this is Aya." He introduced.

"Hi, Aya." Jen replied softly.

"Hiya!" Aya said. "I'm pleased to meet you."

"She's been living with us for a little while now." He explained.

"Oh, you're a new student?" Jen asked Aya.

"Yeah."

"When did you start?"

"A few days ago."

"Oh I see. That's during the time I wasn't coming to school."

"Why not?"

Aya took the seat a crossed from Jen.

"Why are you so nosy?" Yuhi asked taking the seat between them.

"Yuhi, its okay. She's just curious. I don't mind answering her questions."

"Yeah, but what about that saying? What is it again? Curiosity…umm…"

"Curiosity killed the cat? I highly doubt anything I about me could hurt Aya."

Then Jenifer turned to Aya.

"I was going to drop out so there was no point in going."

"Why drop out?"

"After my Mom died, I didn't see the point. I was just going to stay home where I belonged. Then I got sick and today a certain friend of mine forced me to come today." Jen said shooting Yuhi a faked angry glance.

"I'm sorry to hear about your Mom."

"It's okay. There's nothing anyone could have done to prevent her death. I just regret not telling her te amo one last time."

"Te amo?" Aya questioned.

"Sorry, it's Latin."

"You speak Latin? I thought it was a dead language. "

Jenifer was silent for a moment.

"I'm gonna let that slide. You're new, a friend of Yuhi's, and I really don't want to make it look like I'm on a debate team."

"She can get really touchy about Latin." Yuhi whispered to Aya.

"I've been taught Latin my entire life. It plays a huge role in my family. My history is written in Latin, so it's crucial that I learn how to speak, read, write, and translate it. Te amo means I love you. I regret not being able to tell my Mom that I love her one last time."

"Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know. Yes, I may be…overly defensive about Latin, but can you really blame me?"

No one answered.

"Come on. Let's head to class." Jen said softly.

They all got up and began walking to class.

"Hey, Amicitia! Can I talk to you for a minute?" A classmate called.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Jen said and went to her classmate. "What is it Phil?"

"Did you understand problem 4 on the math assignment today?"

"Yeah it was pretty easy."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure."

He lead the way to a near by empty classroom. She went straight to the chalkboard. She was about to start writing, when Phil turned her around and kissed her. Shocked, she pushed him away. The shock soon turned to anger. With one swift movement, Jenifer slapped him.

"Jerk!" She shouted. "Non compos mentis!"

She turned and stormed out of the room. Not long after, she huffed passed Yuhi and Aya.

"Hey Jen. Glad to see you…" Yuhi began then she kept walking.

"What's wrong with her?" Aya asked.

"Jen what happened?" he asked catching up to her.

"Non compos mentis." Jen muttered.

"Jen, I can't understand Latin."

She turned and her anger turned to surprise.

"Oh hi, Yuhi."

"What's got you all in a huff?" Aya asked. "You walked right passed us and didn't say anything."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you."

"So why are you so ticked?" Yuhi asked.

"That idiot asked me to show him a math problem and tried to pull a fast one. I slapped him."

"What does non…?" Aya asked.

"Non compos mentis?"

"Yeah."

"It means not of sound mind. The legal term for insanity. I yelled that at him after calling him a jerk."

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." Yuhi said.

"I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The next Aya, Jenifer, and Yuhi sat together at lunch again. Yuhi left for a little while.

"So Aya, why, if you don't mind me asking, did you come to live with the Aogiri's?"

Aya sat a moment pondering how to respond.

"My family…turned their back on me because of something in our heritage. The Aogiri's took me in."

"That's horrible. Family should stick together no matter what. Nothing else except the fact that you are family should matter. Family unbreakable bond. Without family, we have nothing."

"That's not true. We still have friends."

"What are friends?"

Yuhi began to approach the lunch table when her heard Aya and Jenifer talking. He stopped and listened.

"What do you mean what are friends?" Aya asked. "Friends also have an unbreakable bond. Isn't Yuhi your friend?"

He listened closely at the sound of his name.

"He is. My best friend to be exact…my only friend." Jenifer replied.

"Then who can you ask what a friend is?"

"If someone is a real true friend, then they are no longer a friend. They are part of your family."

There was a moment of silence. Aogiri was about to walk over when Jen spoke up again.

"Yuhi is the best friend I could have ever hoped to meet. He's like a brother to Mark and a mix between a brother and a Dad to me. He picked me up in my hardest time. He, Suzumi, Mrs. Q, and now you, Aya, are like family to me."

"Who's Mark?"

"Oh, Mark is my little brother. You'd love him. I've been told he looks like me."

"How old is he?"

"He's 8 years old. I'm sure you two would get along."

"I'd love to meet him."

Hearing that the conversation had turned lighter, Yuhi came out of hiding and walked over to the girls.

"Hey, Yuhi." Amicitia greeted him.

"What took you so long?" Aya asked.

"Nothing."

Jen looked at him knowing that there was something he wasn't telling her. She shook her head.

"Anyway, why don't you guys come to my house after school? Mark would be thrilled to see you again, Yuhi, and he would be delighted to meet you, Aya." Jen said excited.

"Sure." He said.

"I'd love to meet Mark." Aya said.

"Great! I can't wait."

The rest of the day flew by. Before she knew it, Jen was leading the way to her house.

"Mark, I'm home!" She called opening the door.

"Jenny!" He cried running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Mark you remember Yuhi, don't you?" Jen asked hugging him back.

He let go and saw Yuhi.

"Hey buddy." Yuhi said and held out his hand for a high five.

Mark eagerly slapped it.

"Gratias tibi for helping Jenny get better."

"You're welcome…I think."

Jen laughed.

"Gratias tibi means thank you." She explained.

"Oh." Yuhi said.

"Mark this is my new friend, Aya."

He bowed and smiled sweetly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Aya." He said.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too, Mark."

They all sat and talked for awhile. Then Aya and Yuhi left. A few weeks later, Jenifer was called to work. She dressed and said bye to Mark. That night, instead of her usual boss, it was a new guy.

"Venus you're on!" He said.

She went on stage after her introduction and scanned the audience. She spotted Yuhi, Aya, Suzumi, and Mrs. Q. She smiled.

"Tonight I will be singing "Only Hope". Please enjoy."

She nodded and the music began.

Back at home, Mark worked on finishing a card for his sister. He was about to sign his name, when the door bell rang. He wrote his name and went to see who was there. He didn't recognize the men and didn't answer it. He went to go touch up his coloring when the door was knocked down.

Back with Jenifer, she was singing extremely well.

"So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope."

Mark looked at the men shocked.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

"We have some questions. Where is your sister?" One man said.

Mark didn't answer.

"Answer us kid." Said another one and pushed him.

"What do you want?" Mark asked from the ground.

"Tell us where she is!"

One of the men turned over the small book case near Mark.

"N…never! I won't tell you anything!"

"Then you are of no use to us." Said the first man.

Another man pulled out a gun and aimed at Mark. He looked up at the man terrified.

"Jenifer!" Mark yelled.

Jen began to get into the music.

"I give you my…"

"Jenifer" She heard Mark scream in her head.

She stopped singing. Suddenly, she passed out.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Here is the Latin translations.

Gratias Tibi: Thank you

Parva Puella: Little girl

Semper memoria teneo, Mater. Semper: I will always remember you, Mother. Always.

um...disclamier: I do not own rights to Ayashi no Ceres or Only hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jenifer" She heard Mark scream in her head.

She stopped singing. Suddenly, she passed out.

"Jen?" Yuhi thought.

He ran back stage as they carried her back stage. He got back there and saw them fanning her. Her eyes started to open and she sat up.

"What happened?"

"What was that, Venus?" Her boss asked fuming.

"I…I don't know. I mean one moment I was fine…"

"Fine?! You were on fire! It was a full house."

"I just suddenly passed out. I don't know what happened. I think I'll be fine if I just go home and rest."

"Fine. You're not getting paid for tonight."

He began to walk away.

"What?!" Jen asked shocked.

"You didn't even finish one song. You don't deserve to get paid."

"B…but I need the money."

"If you need the money so bad, why not sell yourself? You could make a good $20." He said and left.

Jen stared after him appalled.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell him that I heard Mark calling before I passed out." She thought.

Yuhi fought the urge to hit the guy upside the head and went over to Jenifer.

"You okay?"

"Yuhi, can you give me a ride home?" She asked.

Something was on her mind, he could tell.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way." She said.

Her voice sounded off even to her own ears. Yuhi nodded and helped her up. Together they went and got Suzumi, Mrs. Q, and Aya.

"What happened?" Suzumi asked as they began to drive.

Jen was staring silently out the window, her mind racing.

"Jenifer?" Suzumi questioned.

"I heard Mark…right before I passed out."

The car was silent.

"I think he's in trouble. I…I don't think I could handle losing him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Yuhi said trying to comfort her.

She didn't respond. As soon as the car stopped, Jen threw open the door and ran to her house. Fear flooded through her when she saw her front door knocked down.

"Mark!" She screamed and jumped over the broken door.

"Jen wait up!" Yuhi called.

He went after her. She sat on the ground with Mark in her arms. She was shaking.

"Jenifer?" Yuhi asked.

Suddenly, Jen began to glow. She began floating in the air.

"Yuhi, what's…?" Aya began then she saw Jenifer. "What the…"

"Yuhi we have to calm her down!" Suzumi said. "She could hurt herself."

"Jenifer calm down." He said.

He went to touch her arm then wood chips from the floor came up and put a wall between him and her. Her hair had come out of it's braided bun and her contacts fell out, but clutched in her arms was a small boys body.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"Yuhi, we have to do something." Aya said.

"Jen, it's me Yuhi."

"Yu…Yuhi?" Jen stuttered.

Then she remembered whose body was clutched in her arms. The light grew stronger and the wood chip wall thickened. Tears began to fall.

"Jen its okay, just calm down."

No response. Tears hit the ground, but her state didn't change.

"Jenifer Amo Amicitia!" He yelled. "I know you can hear me. Please calm down."

"Yu…Yuhi?"

"Yes, its me. Jen calm down. Please."

The light dimmed and the wall slowly disappeared. They (Aya, Yuhi, and Suzumi) saw Jenifer's feet touch the ground, then she collapsed, normal.

"Jen?" Yuhi whispered.

She groaned and used all her strength to push herself up as Yuhi ran to her side.

"Jen are you okay?" he asked softly.

She slowly and weakly lifted her head.

"Yu…hi…Yuhi?"

Jen then collapsed into his arms crying.

"What happened?' He asked trying to comfort her.

"He's dead." She said between sobs.

"Who?"

She looked at the small boy's body next to her and cried harder.

"No." Yuhi whispered. "Not…"

He trailed off staring at the body.

"Yuhi what is it?" Suzumi asked.

"Nectatum." Jen sobbed.

"Yuhi?" His sister asked softly.

"We…we need to get her out of here." He replied fighting back his own tears.

"No!" Jen screamed.

"Jenifer, please."

"No! I won't leave Mark."

"Jen I'm sorry. Come with me without fighting please."

Although she was weak, she managed to pull away from Yuhi and held Mark's bloody, lifeless body tightly in her arms and let the tears fall freely. Aya came and knelt nest to Yuhi. Her hand immediately went to her mouth as she gasped horrified. Mark had been shot in the chest.

"J…Jenny?" An extremely weak voice called from Jen's arms.

"Mark?!"

"I…I knew you'd…come home soon."

"Sh. Its okay, sweetie. I'm here now"

"I…I made you a card. I…its on my table."

"Save your strength."

"Th…these men came. Th…they wanted to see you. I di…didn't tell them anything."

"Mark…"

"Remember that…Chipmunk movie? How…we said one day…we…would see the world too? Wi…will you sing that song? Please?"

"Okay. I will." Jen promised through her tears.

"Gratias tibi. T…tea mo."

"Te amo."

Jen took a deep breath to steady her voice before singing her brother's last request.

"singing Gliding through the air ways, making the right stops. Through a storybook of places making all our drops. See the cliffs of Dover and over to the right are the snowy white-capped Alps, majestic ending bright. Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world. We're off to find our dreams. Why are our hearts beating so fast? Why is there suddenly a brand new home inside us that is sure to last? Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world we're off to find things new. So we will follow every clue just if there's suddenly a chance to find if all we've dreamed in dreams was…true."

Her voice broke. Mark's eyes had shut as he drifted into a peaceful death.

"Te amo." She whispered. "V…vale."

She held him close and let the tears flow. Yuhi could no longer fight the tears and began to cry himself. Aya had turned away unable to bear the sight of the lovable littlie boy dead with her tears streaming. Suzumi even felt tears fall down her own cheeks.

"Jen…come on. Lets…lets go to my house, okay?" Yuhi said approaching her slowly.

She didn't move. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with sorrow and red from crying. Her hair was tangled and askew. Spots of her brother's blood covered her.

"Yuhi, he's…he's…"

"I know. Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

He helped Jenifer lay mark down and helped her up. Since she was still weak, she collapsed almost immediately. Yuhi caught her and gently picked her up(bridal style). No one spoke on the way to the Aogiri's house.

"Jen…I wish there was something I could do." Yuhi thought.

Jen fell into an uneasy sleep. When the car stopped, Yuhi carried the poor girl inside and laid her on a bed.

"Yuhi?" Suzumi asked softly looking in the room.

He looked at his sister in law and shook his head sorrowful. She motioned for him to come and he did.

"How's she doing?" Suzumi asked.

"She's sleeping."

"What about you?"

He was silent a moment.

"I've never seen her like this." He said softly. "Who could do this? She's never done anything to deserve this. Why mark? He was just a little kid."

"Do you know it…if maybe she's a descendent?"

"You don't think…"

"It's a possibility."

"I can't believe they would go so far."

"She might be. Look at how she reacted with…**_his _**death."

"Let's just wait until tomorrow to sort this out. I think the death affected us all."

Suzumi nodded and went to bed.

"If it was the Mikage…then they are beyond forgiveness." He thought and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jenifer woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was, then remembered what happened the night before.

"What happened to me?" She thought.

She didn't understand what happened at all.

"Maybe there's something in my heritage."

She got up slowly and went to the kitchen. She saw that no one else was awake and began cooking. Shortly after, Yuhi came in and saw her cooking. She didn't notice him.

"Oh Jen, you don't have to do that. I'll…"

"I want to Yuhi. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean…um…"

"It's no big deal really. I'm not going to school today."

"I understand. Jenifer…"

He paused.

"I'm really, really sorry about…"

"There's nothing we could have done. I…I just have to except that he's…he's gone."

She fought to keep the tears back. Then she felt a warm embrace from behind her.

"It's okay. It may not seem that way now, but one day it will all be okay." Yuhi whispered in her ear.

One of her tears fell on her hand.

"I…I know. I just miss him and my mom so much."

He hugged her tighter.

"I know." He whispered. "I know."

They stayed like that a little longer. Every now and then a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be."

Her released her from his grasp and stood beside her.

"You need some help?"

"Nah. I'm just about done."

In about two minutes, she began serving breakfast.

"I might not be here when you come home." She said as she filled the last plate.

"Why not?"

"There's something I need to take care of."

"Don't tell me you're going to be secretive now." He teased putting the plate on the table.

"If it's important, I'll tell you."

"You leaving is important."

"I'll tell you later."

Then Aya walked in followed by Suzumi and Mrs. Q.

"Yuhi this looks delicious." Suzumi said.

"Thanks, but I didn't make it. Jenifer did."

"Oh. Thanks Jen." Aya said.

"You're welcome." Jen said with a small smile. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Where?"

"I need to go do something. I'll be back later. Don't worry."

"Jen you should probably clean up first." Suzumi said.

Amicitia looked down at herself. Her clothes were slightly tattered with blood splattered everywhere.

"I guess you're right."

"The bathroom is free, so go right ahead."

"Thank you."

Jen went and cleaned up. She dressed in a red, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She left after one last good-bye. She walked until she reached a large building. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"May I help you?" Asked a young man at a desk in front.

"I'm here to see some of the records."

"Name?"

"Amicitia."

"Right this way, please."

She followed him. At the end of a long hallway, he stopped.

"This is it."

"Thank you."

She went in and stood in awe at the wall in front of her lined with books. She went over and grabbed the first one. Turning to the first page, she gasped. Inside was nothing, but Latin. She went and sat at the desk next to the bookcase. She looked in one of the drawers and found an empty notebook. Taking a pencil from the cup on the desk, she slowly began to translate her family heritage. She worked all day and got through ¼ of the books. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped shocked. It was 11:30 pm.

"I bet they're all worried." She thought clutching the notebook in her arms. "I guess I'd better head back."

The moment Jen walked through the door, she was attacked by Yuhi, Aya, and Suzumi.

"Where were you?" They demanded.

"I…was doing some research."

"The library closes at five. That leaves six hours unexplained." Aya said.

"I wasn't at the library."

"Then where were you?" Suzumi asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Jenifer, you had us worried sick and all you have to say is 'I 'll tell you tomorrow'?" Yuhi said.

"Yuhi, it's going on midnight, we're all tired, and you and Aya have school tomorrow." Jen replied calmly putting her notebook at her side.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Jen, what are you hiding?"

She didn't answer.

"Let's just go to bed." Suzumi said.

They all agreed and went to bed.

The next day, Jen woke up before everyone else again. She got dressed and grabbed her notebook. She wrote a quick note and left. At the large building, she checked in at the desk and went back to translating. She paused at about noon after finishing a book and read back the last part.

"When she died, it is said that she ascended back to heaven giving her children bountiful blessings for years to come."

Jen then remembered what Aya had said.

"My family…turned their back on me because of something in out heritage."

"Is that what she meant?" Jen thought.

She left her research and slowly walked to her house. The door had been replaced and Mark's body was taken away. Just looking around was painful. Jen walked to her little brother's room and picked up the card he had made her. On the front were two people. One was Jenifer and the other Mark. Mark had flowers from the flower field around them and was giving them to her. It was a beautiful picture. She opened it to reveal a message. It said:

Jenny,

I hope you had a good night at work tonight. This is an early birthday gift. Gratias tibi ago for everything, sis. Te amo with all my heart.

Amo,

Mark

On the back was a small heart and underneath it, it said: mad with love for my big sis. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Te amo." She whispered and moved to her own room.

She went straight to her closet and grabbed a small jewelry box from the top shelf. She sat on her bed and carefully opened it. She paused. Her mom had said not to open it until her sixteenth birthday. With everything that had happened, she had nearly forgotten that it was her birthday. She and her mom had planned to open it together. She quickly pushed the sad memory away and looked inside. Inside was a small box, a letter, and a key. She picked up the letter, carefully opened it, and began to read.

Dear Jenifer,

Happy sweet sixteen! Today is the day you begin writing the family history. You will write for your generation like I have and your grandmother before you as well as your children and grandchildren after. In my room, there is a box hidden in my closet. Go there. In the box, you will find a blank book, a partially filled book, and more. The blank one is for you. Protect it at all costs! If anyone were to discover the family secrets, it could be disastrous! I'm so proud of you. Te amo my parva puella.

Your loving mater,

Jessica

Amavi

Amicitia

She carefully folded the letter back up and put it away. Jen then grabbed the small box. Inside was a beautiful, gold, heart shaped locket. It was two sided so it could hold two pictures. On one side, was a picture of Mark, Mrs. Amicitia, and Jen. All of them had a bright smile on. The other side was empty. She carefully put it on and grabbed the key. She then walked to her mother's room. She walked softly to the closet. She knelt down inside and found a safe. The key fit perfectly. She turned it and the door opened. She reached in and grabbed a maroon book. The fist page said: Jessica Amavi Amicitia, 16 years old, my family history. The book was only half filled. She closed it and pulled out the sapphire blue book. It was blank. She knew it was hers. She opened the cover and wrote: Jenifer Amo Amicitia, 16 years, Writing my family history. She closed it and looked inside the safe. All of her mother's jewelry was kept in there as well as some money, photo albums, and other family memories and treasures. She put everything away, locked the safe, and went back to Yuhi's house.

"Happy Birthday!" Yuhi said when she walked through the door. "Now where were you?"

"I'll tell you…and everyone else at dinner."

"Well I hope you're hungry. The master chief is cooking tonight."

"Really? Who?" She teased.

"Hey!"

She laughed. Soon it was time for dinner. Everyone came and sat down.

"So what have you been up to, Jen?" Aya asked.

"I've been working on my family history."

"What did you find out?" Suzumi asked.

There was silence.

"I found a story of a celestial maiden."

Jen paused.

"If I understand my translations correctly, I'm a descendent. That would explain what happened after Mark…after he…died." She whispered the last word and looked at her hands. Another silence dragged on.

"That's why my family turned its back on me. My celestial maiden blood is really strong so they want to kill me." Aya said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Suzumi said. "I'm also a descendent."

Jen didn't reply.

"Jen…are you okay?" Yuhi asked.

She nodded and looked up. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Thank you all for everything. I'm not afraid of what I am and I don't fear the future now. I know that I've lost my Mom and Mark, but I'll pull through. You guys are the best friends I could have ever asked for."

"Happy birthday, Jen." Yuhi said.

They all hugged and ate. Soon it was time for bed. For the first time in a long time, she (Jen) rested peacefully.

The next day, Jenifer woke up and dressed for school. She cooked breakfast and was serving it when Yuhi came up behind her.

"Going to school?"

"Yup."

'What happened to dropping out?" He teased.

"I can't just drop out. Besides, I'll need something to occupy my time. It's either school or translating all day."

"Good to see you back to your old self."

She smiled as she filled the last plate. School seemed to go by quickly and Jen went to her house. She cleaned. The whole time she felt like she was being watched. It made her really uneasy. She jumped slightly when the phone rang.

"Hello, Amicitia residence."

"Hey Jenifer. It's been a while." Came a male voice.


	6. Chapter 6

She jumped slightly when the phone rang.

"Hello, Amicitia residence."

"Hey Jenifer. It's been a while." Came a male voice.

"Dad?!"

"The one and only."

"How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Mom doing?"

Jen was quiet.

"Jenny?"

"She…she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Mark."

"Its okay, Dad."

"How is the boy doing?"

"He…he was killed. Mom and Mark are gone now."

Tears began to fall.

"Both of them? Oh God no."

There was a silence.

"I want you to drop out of school. I'll come get you as soon as I can. I'll take care of you."

"Dad, I'm not dropping out of school. I can't just throw everything away because something happened. Mom would never let that happen. She kept fighting to get well. Mark kept living to hear me sing one last time. I can't stop."

"You can and you will. You can't just throw yourself into your work to escape your problems. It's best to deal with them."

"I am, Dad. I am in my own way. I'm not going to leave because everything's not the way I want it or it's not perfect. I'm not you, Pater! (Latin for father):

There was silence.

"Is that what you think? That I left because everything wasn't dandy?"

"Pater you left us when we needed you the most. Mom was sick and dieing. You left Mark and me."

"I know I shouldn't have left you like that. I want to make things better."

"By taking me away from my friends? By taking me out of school? How is that going to help?"

"I'm going to take you away from there and that's final!"

He hung up. She held the phone a moment longer then hung up. She slowly sat down on the couch next to the phone. She fought back the tears. The horrible memories of when her Dad left came flooding back. She didn't want to remember that horrible day. The phone rang a moment later.

"Hello?"

"You okay, Jen?" Yuhi asked.

"Y…yeah."

"You don't sound okay."

"It's nothing really."

"When you coming back?"

"I've been thinking maybe I should stay here, Yuhi. I don't want to be a burden."

"Are you sure? It's no problem if you want to stay here. You might not want to stay at your place after what happened last time."

She felt like he wasn't telling her something and the feeling of being watched was beginning to scare her.

"Okay, Yuhi. I'll be there in a little bit. Thanks.

"No problem. You want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure."

"Be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and stayed sitting on the couch.

"I won't let you take away what little happiness I have left, Dad. I'm not going to run away." She thought.

She opened her locket and looked at the picture.

"I promise Mom and Mark, I won't give up."

Then there was a knock on the door. She barely noticed.

"Jen, you ready?" Yuhi called out.

She didn't respond.

"Jen?"

He walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch looking at her necklace. He went and softly sat next to her. In her hands was a locket with a picture of her family.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up. She put on a small, fake smile.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't cry if it was nothing." He said wiping a tear from her eyes.

She hadn't realized that she was crying. She quickly turned and wiped her tears.

"It's nothing."

"Jen please tell me. I want to help in anyway possible."

She was silent.

"Jen."

He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"Please."

She looked at him a moment, debating on whether or not she should tell him.

"I…it's my Dad." She began looking down. "He called right before you."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know how my Mom and Mark were doing. I told him they were…were gone. He said that…he told me to drop out of school and he would come get me. I told him I didn't want to. That I couldn't just throw everything away because something bad happened. I said I wasn't going to run away and that I wasn't going to give up."

"Why are you crying if you stood up to him and said you're not leaving?"

"He said he's taking me away from here. He's going to make me leave. I…I don't want to go. Even though there are sad memories of my Mom and Mark, I've found happiness. My friends make me happy and he wants to destroy that. He wants me to 'deal' with their…their deaths. I am in my own way, but…I can't. If he takes me away, I can't do it."

The tears were now flowing in streams.

"Jen its okay. He can't take you away. If you don't want to leave, then don't. He can't force you."

He pulled her into a hug in attempts to comfort her.

"Yes he can. He's my Dad. I have to go with him. He's my only family. I can't lose him to."

"I heard what you told Aya."

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"About what you said about friends. You're Dad might be your last blood family member, but Suzumi, Aya, and I are still here. You don't have to listen to your Dad."

"Yuhi, I don't know what to do. If I leave, then I lose the little happiness I have left. If I don't, I'll never see my father again. I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

He hugged her tighter.

"Its okay, Jen. Let's go back to my house. We can figure everything out later."

She nodded. He let go and they began walking home. She didn't say a word as they walked. When they walked through the door, Jenifer went straight to bed. Yuhi almost stopped her, but didn't. He figured that she needed to rest and she probably wanted to be alone for awhile.

Jen laid in bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about conversation she had with her Dad. She then heard Aya yell.

"Aki!" She screamed.

Jenifer didn't move. It wasn't any of her business. Aya sounded happy. Jen couldn't ruin it for her.

"What am I going to do? Should I choose my Dad or my friends?" She thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When she woke up, she found out Yuhi had been gone all night. She was a little worried, but went to school regardless. She could barely focus on the work. Her mind was swimming with all her newly discovered information. Finally the day ended and Jenifer left. When she got home, Suzumi explained that Aya had spent the night at a guy named Toya's house and Yuhi had spent all night searching. She understood and cooked dinner.

The nest day after they had helped Yuki Urakawa, Jen went to class leaving Yuhi and Aya in the clinic. The day came and went with no word from her father. With her mind swimming, she didn't really catch anything about the nurse dieing.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked.

"Hm?" Jen asked.

"You've been spacing out a lot."

"I have? Sorry. I didn't realize it."

"What's on your mind?" Yuhi asked.

"I haven't heard from my Pater. I guess I'm a bit worried."

"Pater?" Aya questioned.

"Pater means…father. I haven't heard from my Dad in a while.

"You need to get your mind off that and relax. Okay?" Yuhi said.

"I'll try." Jen replied.

She tried to be more cheerful the rest of the day. A couple days later, while she was sitting in English staring out the window, the fire alarm went off.

"Okay everyone. Let's go."

Jen was about to follow the teacher as the last to leave, when someone went by screaming.

"Fire! It's not a drill."

She quickly went back to her seat and grabbed her mother's family heritage book. At that exact moment, the wall burst into flames.

"Ah!" She screamed and jumped back.

She ran out the door and began trying frantically to get out. She turned around to see another fire. She was trapped.

"Help! Someb…" She yelled then began coughing.

The smoke in the air was beginning to get thicker. She got down on her hands and knees where air was cleaner.

"Can anybody cough hear me? cough, cough Help please!"

No answer.

"Oh no, I'm going to die!" She thought.

The fire crept closer. She clutched her mother's book for dear life. She soon heard sirens.

"I…have to get out of here!" She thought. "I wish I understood my stupid powers more. Maybe if I yell, the fire fighters will here me."

She gathered as much air as she could.

"Help! I'm trapped! Somebody help me please!"

She listened. In a couple of minutes, she heard a return call.

"Miss are you okay?" A male voice called.

"I think so. I can't get out."

"Keep talking so I can find you. What's your name?"

"My name is cough, cough Jenifer cough Amicitia."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Latin."

"Can you see my hand?"

In the flames was a gloved hand stretched out to her.

"Y…cough, cough yes."

"Grab it and I'll take you to safety."

She was scared. Then she felt her leg begin to get burned and grabbed the fire fighter's hand. He pulled her threw the small wall of fire. She fell, almost dropping her book into the flames. She grabbed it quickly and held it close. The fire fighter picked her up (bridal style) and began making his way through the flames. They were almost out when they were confronted by a large wall of fire. The man did a quick jump through and was safely outside. Jen was sat next to an ambulance. Her ankle was burned and so was her right arm.

"Miss, we're going to take you to the hospital for..." Said one of the paramedics.

"No." She said quickly. "I'm fine really. Others got hurt much worse and need the care more."

The paramedics looked at each other unsure of what to do. Then a handsome doctor walked over.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"She says she won't go to the hospital. We think she should have her burns checked." Another paramedic answered.

The doctor knelt next to her and looked at her arm.

"Your arm should be fine in about a week. You just won't be able to use it for a while."

Then he noticed the maroon book clutched in her arm.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the book. "Aren't you told to leave everything in case of a fire occurs?"

"I couldn't leave it. It's all I have of my Mom. I don't care what we were told to do."

He said nothing and moved to check her ankle.

"You should stay off your ankle for a while. With a pair of crutches, you should be free to go home."

"Gratias tibi. I mean thank you."

She then saw Aya and Suzumi with a badly hurt Yuhi.

"Oh no." She whispered.

She got up and began to run to them. She didn't get far before falling. Pain seared through her ankle. She pushed herself up and forced herself to keep going. The doctor stopped her before she got too far.

"You need to stay off your ankle. You could seriously damage it."

"I don't care. Let go."

He led her back to the ambulance despite her protests and struggles.

"Jenifer?" Suzumi asked and walked over.

"Suzumi!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to Yuhi?"

"He's fine. He's waiting in the car right now."

"Jen, are you okay?" Aya asked.

"I'm fine."

"Toya? Did you help her?" Aya asked the doctor.

He didn't reply, but finally released Jen. When he did, he handed her a pair of crutches.

"Use these for a while and stay off that ankle." He said and left.

Jen had reluctantly taken the crutches before he left.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Suzumi asked.

"I'm fine. I went back for my mom's book and…"

She stopped.

"Oh no, where is it?" She said and began searching.

"What are you looking for?" Aya asked.

"My mom's book on our family heritage. I had it and now it's gone. I must have dropped it when I went to go see you guys and Yuhi. I have to find it."

She started frantically searching for the maroon book.

"It has to be here. It just has to."

She got down on her hands and knees and was still searching after most of the people had left.

"Jen come on. Let's go home. Maybe someone picked it up." Aya said.

"That's even worse! If they find a translator, they can know everything my mother wrote."

"We need to get you and Yuhi home to rest. We'll find your book. Just take it easy." Suzumi said.

After another minute or two, Aya and Suzumi managed to get Jenifer into the car and begin driving home. Aya told Amicitia that while Yuhi was protecting her (Aya), he got singed. He was extremely lucky because the blast from Urakawa should have killed him.

"How did her powers awaken?"

"The Mikage have created a vector using my blood. It awakens powers of descendents. If they aren't compatible they…die."

Jen was silent. Soon they arrived at the Aogiri home. Jen went and began cooking dinner. When Aya saw this, she quickly tried to shoo Jen from the room. Jen refused and finished cooking. Then Aya and Suzumi got Jenifer to lie down, getting her off her ankle. In a few days, her hand was healed. She got up and began cooking a lunch. Aya told Amicitia to rest her ankle. That day, Yuhi's dad and Tomonori came by. Jen and Aya were introduced. After Yuhi's dad, Tomonori, and Suzumi left, Jen used her crutches to take her to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Yuhi came in while she was putting the dishes away.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked.

"Better."

"What was Aya yelling about?"

"Her cousin is going to go after Suzumi and give her the vector."

"You know you can't let that happen. You have to get to her before she gets hurt."

"What good will it do? I'm not welcome there."

"It doesn't matter. You can't just stand by and let Suzumi get hurt. Even if you're not welcome there or never want to go back, you have to put it aside if you want to save her."

He seemed to consider it a minute, then left. She smiled and worked her way to the car and waited.

"What are you doing?" Yuhi asked as he and Aya got in the car.

"I'm coming. I might not go inside, but I'm coming regardless." Jen answered simply as Mrs. Q sped away.

After Aya and Yuhi had been in the house for awhile, Jen got up and quietly snuck around. She saw a guard. She tripped him then quickly hit him on the side of the head with all her might, leaving him harmless. Her heart was racing. She was terrified. She finally made it to the room where Suzumi lay on the ground. She hopped in just as Ceres destroyed the hypnosis device.

"What happened?" Jenifer whispered.

Ceres explained that Suzumi would be trapped in her dream forever. When it seemed like all hope was lost, Yuhi managed to get through and wake up his sister in law. Yuhi and Ceres left and Jen stayed with Suzumi.

"So the Mikage want to capture people like us?" Jen asked.

"Yes. That's why we need to be careful."

Jen was quiet a moment.

"Do…do you think **_they_** killed…necatum…my little brother?"

"That's a possibility." Suzumi said sadly. "Jen look out!"

Before Amicitia could turn around, a man grabbed her.

"Stay where you are and she won't get hurt."

"Let her go!" Suzumi said standing up.

The man tightened his grip on Jenifer.

"One more move and she's gonna get hurt.

"Let go of me!" Jen yelled beginning to struggle.

"Not a chance. The chief should be pleased when I bring back this celestial maiden."

Fear washed over Jen's face. She gripped her crutch and swung at the man. It hit him in the knee. In pain, he released her. She fell immediately to her knees. She turned and hit him again. Aogiri security then came and took him away.

"Jen are you okay?" Suzumi asked kneeling next to her.

"My ankle just hurts a little bit now, but other than that I'm fine."

Suzumi helped Jenifer up and handed her the crutches. With a last good-bye, they left.

"Is that…is that why Yuhi was so insistent on me staying and not going home?"  
"That's probably one reason. He wouldn't want to see any of us get hurt."

"Why? Why would these people go to such lengths to get the descendents? What good does it do to kill innocent people?"

"I don't know. Some might call it survival of the fittest. Others might just call it a great sacrifice. All I know is that no reason can justify killing people and they have to be stopped."

When they arrived at Suzumi's house, they found Chidori who was looking for Yuhi. Chidori explained about her brother. Then she asked Aya and Yuhi if they would come visit him. Jen said they should. She said that she would stay back with Suzumi.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yuhi asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'll just end up slowing you down."

He stayed a moment longer then left. The next couple of days were fairly quiet. When Yuhi came back, Jenifer was off her crutches. He explained what happened with Chidori and her brother. This included telling her about how it had been a scheme to discover celestial maidens and Toya trying to capture the newly found descendents. He also told how Shouta (Chidori's brother), who couldn't walk, would be able to walk again. The Chidori piped up saying that she was going to stay with the Aogiri's. Aya also chimed in saying Chidori wanted to go out with Yuhi. Jen laughed.

"Well Yuhi," She said. "Looks like you finally got an admirer."

"Jen!" He yelled.

"Yes?" She asked putting on an innocent face.

"Hey no fair!"  
She smiled.

"No one said we had to play fair. Besides, you use that face all the time."

They all laughed. School resumed the next day. Classes were a little quieter. Jen figured it was because they were still mourning over the students who died in the fire. Aya was beginning to worry about not finding the hagoromo. Then Shuro from GeSANG came on the news. When he said that he was a descendent and had a hagoromo, Aya jumped at the opportunity. Soon they were off to Okinawa. Jenifer went along enjoying herself. Once inside the studio, she looked around amazed. She didn't think she would ever be in a studio. Soon they ran into Kei and Shuro. Not long after, Shuro ran off with Aya.

"So what do you want?" Kei asked.

"We just have a couple of questions about the celestial maiden announcement." Yuhi said simply.

"Well you're wasting your time."

Jen tuned them out and was looking around.

"See something you like?" Kei asked her.

"Hm? Me?"

"Do you see another beautiful girl around?"

"I'm just amazed by the studio in general. I never thought I'd actually be in one."

"You sing?"

"A little. I've been told I'm really good, but I don't think I'm that great."

"Why don't you sing for me and I'll tell you how great you are?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really don't have time."

"I'm sure you could make time."

"Sorry. I have too much to do in too little time. Come on, Yuhi. Don't we have to go do something?"

She hinted at the fact she didn't want to stay any longer, which he didn't catch.

"No I don't think so." He said.

"Yuhi did you forget already? We have to go find Aya and get back to the hotel." Chidori piped up.

"Okay, let's go." Jen said.

She quickly followed Chidori and Yuhi. Once they were a good distance away, she let her pace slow and spoke.

"Kei gave me the creeps. Yuhi why did you say we didn't have something to do?"

"Until we find Aya, we don't." He said.

"So you were going to leave me alone with him?"

"Well no. I thought maybe you could find out if he knows anything about celestial maidens."

"With the way he was hitting on her? No way! She wouldn't have gotten one word in." Chidori said.

"Well…"

"Oh I see. You were too jealous to say anything." Chidori said.

"What?!" Yuhi shouted.

Jenifer laughed.

"Aya there you are." Jen said when she stopped laughing. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Come on; let's head back to the hotel."

That night while everyone else was sleeping, Jen quietly went out on the balcony. She sat down and looked at her locket.

"Mom, I really wish you were here. I'm so afraid. Dad could come at anytime and take me away. The Mikage could kidnap me. I just don't know what to do. I really need you Mom." She thought.

She looked at the stars for a moment, and then let out a long sigh.

"singing Hard to remember summer or winter when she hasn't been there for me. A friend and companion I can always depend on, my mother that's who I need. Taken for granted the seeds that she planted are always behind everything. A teacher a seeker a both arms out reacher, my mother that's who I need. Wish I could slow down the hands of time. Keep things the way that they are. If she said so I would give her the world if I could I would. My love and my laugher from here ever after is all that she says that she needs. My friend and companion I can always depend on, my mother that's who I need. My mother that's who I need. That's who I …need."

She sat the letting the wind play with her hair and a few silent tears fall. She didn't know it, but Aya had listened to Amicitia's song.

"I never knew that she and her mom had such a close bond." Aya thought and went to bed.

Jen then came in and quickly fell asleep. The next day, they all went down to the beach.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's swim!" Chidori said pulling her toward the water.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

Jenifer put down her towel and took off her glasses.

"Race you guys!" She called running for the water.

"Hey no fair!" Chidori and Yuhi called running after her.

They had a blast. Jen made a sandcastle after swimming. Then she noticed that Chidori and Aya were missing. She got up and went to look for them.

"Chidori! Where are you?" She called.

Then Jen found Chidori as she fell.

"Chidori were you spying?" Aya asked.

"Hey Aya!" Jen said walking up.

"I can't believe Shuro's a girl!" Chidori said.

Jen gave them a confused look.

"Come on. I'll show you the hagoromo." Shuro said.

After getting Yuhi and Mrs. Q as well as explaining that Shuro was really a girl that dressed like a guy because she was really a descendent, everyone went to Shuro's house. It turned out to be a bust for the hagoromo and they were invited to stay for dinner. Amicitia was the only one who didn't drink. (Please forgive the fast forwarding)

After the concert, it was discovered that Kei consumed the vector. He seemed compatible; his body then rejected the vector and died. Shuro, grief stuck, began to sing a sad song. The song used her power causing pain. It felt like the heart was getting ripped. Jen stood with Yuhi covering her ears. Shuro's powers were strong. Jenifer knew exactly how her friend felt. After losing her (Jenifer) family, she was miserable. Jen fell to her knees, the pain becoming unbearable. Aya then managed to calm Shuro down.

"Jenifer are you okay?" Yuhi asked.

She nodded and stood up. She then went over to Shuro.

"Shuro. I know how much it hurts." Jen said softly.

Shuro looked ant her. Tears shone in the young singer's eyes. Jen knelt down next to her poor friend.

"I had to watch my mom die of an illness. When I got home from work one night, I found my little brother shot. It hurts. I know it does, but we can't give up. We use the memories to make us strong. We learn to do better because we know that our loved ones would never want us to quit. I know it hurts, but you will get through this. I know you will."

The three girls hugged. Before too long, it was time to go back home. Everyone grew close as the friendships blossomed. One day, Jen took a picture of Yuhi, Aya, Chidori, and Shuro. Then she placed it inside her locket. The day after the picture was secured in the locket, Jenifer went to her house. She had just put her bag down when a man was suddenly in front of her.

"Hello, Miss. Amicitia." He said.

"Who are you? H…how did you get in here?"

"My name is Wei. I'm here to take you to join the C-project."

"St…stay away from me. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Please make this easy on both of us and come willingly."

"Get out! Leave me alone."

She turned to run and he grabbed her arm.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice."

"Let go! Let go right now or I'll scream!"

She managed to get out of his grip. She turned as he went to grab her again, catching her necklace. In one swift motion, she pulled back as her pulled her necklace and it broke.

"My…my necklace." She whispered realizing it had been broken.

In Wei's hand was her necklace. He dropped it carelessly and grabbed Jenifer. Then her pulled her out of the house and took her to join C-project.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

necatum: Murdered.

I think that's all the latin that is unanwsered in this one. If I left something out, please contact me and I'll change it.

Rinoa-san.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Miss. Amicitia." He said.

"Who are you? H…how did you get in here?"

"My name is Wei. I'm here to take you to join the C-project."

"St…stay away from me. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Please make this easy on both of us and come willingly."

"Get out! Leave me alone."

She turned to run and he grabbed her arm.

"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice."

"Let go! Let go right now or I'll scream!"

She managed to get out of his grip. She turned as he went to grab her again, catching her necklace. In one swift motion, she pulled back as her pulled her necklace and it broke.

"My…my necklace." She whispered realizing it had been broken.

In Wei's hand was her necklace. He dropped it carelessly and grabbed Jenifer. Then her pulled her out of the house and took her to join C-project.

Yuhi called Jenifer and no one answered. He called again and again. Each time no answer. Finally he went to her house with the three other descendents.

"Jen?" He called as he opened the door.

No reply.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Chidori called.

They split up and began searching.

"Jenifer where are you?" Shuro called.

"Jen?" Aya asked opening a door.

No luck. Then Yuhi came to Jenifer's room. It looked a little messier than normal. As he walked, he stepped on something. He stopped and looked down. Under his foot was a small, gold heart on a thin, gold chain. He bent down and carefully picked it up. One look and he knew what it was.

"No." He whispered.

"Any sign of her?" Aya called out.

"Hey come here, guys. I…I've found something." Yuhi called.

Shortly after Aya, Shuro, and Chidori were behind him.

"What did ya find, Yuhi?" Chidori asked.

He slowly got up and turned around.

"This." He said and held up the necklace holding it by the chain.

"That's…" Aya began.

He nodded.

"Its Jen's locket, removed by force. She's been taken."

The next few weeks, they all searched trying to find Jen. Finally they got a lead and took it.

They sneak in and run into Jenifer.

"Yuhi?!" She asked surprised.

"Jen, you're okay!" He said.

He hugged her and she hugged him back. Then she was roughly pulled away.

"Security!" Someone shouted.

"No! Yuhi get out of here!" Jen shouted at him.

She's held back by some random guy. Out of the corner of her eye, she see a small boy with a gun pointed straight at Yuhi.

"No!" She screamed.

She pulled away from the guy restraining her. She jumped in front of Yuhi just as the bullet is fired. She slowly falls into Yuhi's arms.

"Jenifer!" He shouted.

To be continued…


End file.
